This application seeks continued support for the specialized training of a subset of doctoral students enrolled in the interdisciplinary Neuroscience Graduate Program at the University of Michigan. Since its inception in 1970, the Neuroscience Graduate Program has served as a focus for Neuroscience research and activities on campus. This training grant has played a key role in supporting graduate education in Neuroscience since it was first funded in 1972. It is the only training, grant on campus which exclusively supports Neuroscience Program students. The Neuroscience Program derives institutional support from several academic units on campus including the Medical School, Rackham Graduate School and the College of Literature, Science and Arts. The Neuroscience Program is comprised of 74 faculty and 30 students who participate in the administration, teaching, admissions and research training efforts of the Program. A major Neuroscience Program curricular revision is nearing completion in order to coordinate courses with the reorganization of the Medical School departments into the Program in Biomedical Sciences (PIBS). Graduate students entering the Medical School PIBS program will take the first year PIBS curriculum, perform research rotations, and at the end of their first year will choose a department or program for their Ph.D. Thus, beginning in the Fall of 1999, this training grant will draw from two pools of students, those admitted directly to the Neuroscience Program and those who enter the program after a first year in the PIBS program. The area of specialization for this NIMH Training Grant in Molecular Neurobiology will be the study of signal transduction mechanisms in the nervous system and 35 faculty from 10 departments across the University constitute the training faculty. These faculty direct vigorous, well-funded research programs and have an established history of published collaborations. Therefore, even within the field of neurobiological signal transduction, trainees are afforded a wide variety of research training experiences. Students recruited to this training grant will satisfy all the requirements of the Neuroscience Graduate Program in addition to specific requirements of this training grant. The NIMH Training Grant in Molecular Neurobiology will continue to be administered by a Director, Co-Director, and Steering Committee that function independently but in cooperation with the Neuroscience Program administration. Support for 5 trainees per year is requested. Appointment as a trainee requires not only admission to the Neuroscience Graduate Program but also sufficient interest and preparation for training in the neurobiology, of signal transduction as determined by the Steering Committee for this grant.